HOW THE S.I.R. STOLE CHRISTMAS - FROM THE TOWN!
by GirChic
Summary: Zim takes Gir for a walk down the street one day. BIG MISTAKE. Gir loves all the Christmas decorations, steals them, and puts them all in Zim's house.


Disclaimer:  
  
GirChic: I WUV YOU, CHRISTMAS!!!!  
  
The Slayer: Christmas isn't an object. It's a day.  
  
GirChic: Uhhhhh . . . don't say things so complicated.  
  
The Slayer: Is the fact that you don't own Invader Zim too complicated for you??  
  
GirChic: Ummm . . . what does that mean?  
  
The Slayer: Right. Too complicated.  
  
GirChic: What's that???  
  
The Slayer: Just do your story.  
  
GirChic: Wha -  
  
The Slayer: You KNOW what that means.  
  
  
  
HOW THE S.I.R. STOLE CHRISTMAS - FROM THE TOWN  
  
Zim walked along the street, glaring at all the bright objects that were hanging everywhere. He couldn't even turn one corner without seeing them. All the people that passed him were carrying many bags, holding toys, more shiny things, and food. Why though? What was the point of all this time- wastage?  
  
When Zim got to his house, he found the door unlocked again, Gir was nowhere in sight, and sparks were coming from the lawn-gnomes.  
  
'GIR!!!! COME HERE!!' he ordered.  
  
Gir suddenly came crashing down from the ceiling and on top of Zim.  
  
'Master? Where'd you go??' he whimpered, looking around.  
  
There were muffled noises coming from beneath the robot and he looked down.  
  
'Oh, Maaaassteeeeer!!!! The FLOOR talks!!!'  
  
'Gir!!! Get off me!!!'  
  
Gir dove under the sofa as Zim stood up. 'Oh. It's only you!!'  
  
'Of course it's me.'  
  
'Hey, master!! Jeff's gonna have a part-ay!! Can I go?! Pweeeeeeeze???' Gir asked.  
  
'And who is this . . . Jeff?'  
  
'Uh . . . I can't tell.'  
  
'Gir,' Zim warned. 'Tell me. NOW.'  
  
'But-but.. He's my pet.'  
  
'WHAT PET?!'  
  
Gir reluctantly produced a lump of dirt. 'Say 'Hi!!!' to master, Jeff!'  
  
'.........'  
  
'You've been keeping THAT and given it a name?!' Zim asked in disgrace.  
  
'Well, yeah. He got lost in the park, so I adopted him. I let him sleep in your bed. He likes it there, don't ya, Jeff?' Gir answered happily.  
  
'Oh, mother of Irk. You put it in MY bed?! Why not your OWN?!?!'  
  
'Cuz I don't have a real bed. You know that I sleep in the milk carton.'  
  
'WHAT?! I've USED that milk, and YOU'VE been in it?!'  
  
'Uh huh!'  
  
'Geez, Gir!'  
  
'Please don't take Jeff away!! I love him!!'  
  
'I won't take him away. Now give him to me,' Zim ordered. When Gir gave the lump of dirt to him, he instantly threw it out the window. 'I'll THROW him away.'  
  
Gir began to scream and wail, and then he raced outside. 'Jeff? Where'd you go??'  
  
***  
  
The next day, Gir wanted to go for a walk with Zim, and Zim took him. Big mistake. Gir absolutely LOVED all the shiny thingies, and started tearing them all down from outside shops and houses. People looked on in shock that the little green dog was STEALING everyone's decorations.  
  
'Uh, Gir. We're going now,' Zim said.  
  
'Hang on!! I just gotta take that moose from it's cage,' Gir explained.  
  
'It's a REINDEER. Not a moose,' a little old lady screeched.  
  
'I just gotta take the REINDEER then!' Gir announced.  
  
'Oh no,' Zim moaned.  
  
Gir got the reindeer out of the pen, then forced Zim to ride on it's back with him.  
  
'RIDE THE REINDEER!!! YAAAAAAY!!!' Gir screamed.  
  
'Hey! That dog talks!!' exclaimed an onlooker.  
  
'No he doesn't! It was me! I.. sound like that sometimes!' Zim cried, trying not to blow Gir's cover.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
When they were back home again, Gir or course wanted to keep his new pet inside. Zim didn't bother arguing, because he new that the reindeer was too big to just throw out the window.  
  
'I'm gonna call him Jeffrey!!' Gir squealed.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Zim went downstairs, only to nearly have a heart attack. All the things that Gir had stolen the previous day were spread messily all around the room. Tinsel hung from the ceiling, lights blotted out the windows, Santa hats were on top of everything, decorated tree was in the middle of the room, Jeffrey was chewing on the tinsel, and there was a huge present under the tree. Zim didn't like all this. happiness.  
  
He slowly walked up to the present and he read the nametag that was attached. The untidy writing was obviously meant to say 'ZIM', but it looked like. . . a human slave.  
  
It must've been from Gir, so Zim thought he better give something back. He picked up one of Gir's current rubber piggies, wrapped it in newspaper and stuck it under the tree.  
  
Zim reached out for the huge present that was for him and pulled it closer. Just as he was about to pick it up, the top burst open.  
  
Zim cried out in shock as the top half of Gir's body appeared, his arms outstretched towards Zim.  
  
'I wuv yoooooooou,' Gir cooed. He reached out to hug Zim, but Zim had already backed away to the other side of the room.  
  
Gir looked to each side, looked down, and saw a present. It had no name on it or anything, but it didn't matter because Gir just picked it up and tore it open. He hugged the rubber piggy that was inside. 'Awww. Just what I always wanted!! How'd you know, master?'  
  
'Erm . . . I . . . knew that it was what you always wanted?'  
  
'Awwww. I wUv YoU!'  
  
'What is this . . . gift-giving and excessive happiness for anyway???' Zim asked. 'Is it another one of those foolish HUMAN traditions again?'  
  
'I think it's called CHRISTMAS!!!!' Gir squealed, his tongue hanging out.  
  
'Why did you have to put all this sparkly stuff up for??'  
  
Gir's head dropped. 'I had nowhere else to put it, and Jeffrey got hungry, so hopefully we'll be able to eat it all together.'  
  
'Eat away now then. I don't like any of it.'  
  
'Can't we keep it up until mah birthday??'  
  
'You don't HAVE a birthday.'  
  
'Then they'd be able to stay up FOREVER!!! YAY!!! I wuv you, shinies.'  
  
'No, Gir. They're to be gone by the time I get back from Skool tomorrow.'  
  
'Uh uh,' Gir said, shaking his head. Then he went over to a power point and flicked the switch. The room immediately lit up so bright that only non- living things could bear it.  
  
Zim screamed. 'AAAAAAAAAHH!!! THE BRIGHTNESS!!! TURN IT OFF!! TURN IT OFF!!!!' He ran out of the room, and Gir ended up keeping all the sparkly stuff - FOREVER.  
  
THE END  
  
GirChic: MERRY CHRI - hang on. GO REVIEW!!!! Now I can say it. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! I WUV YOU CHRISTMAS!!!! *Waves* BYE BYE!!! 


End file.
